


No relation

by Aragorn_II_Elessar



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: BAMF Cisco Ramon, Gen, Humor, Not for Iris fans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 04:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18328340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragorn_II_Elessar/pseuds/Aragorn_II_Elessar
Summary: Cisco is annoyed by Iris' constant nagging and roasts her like a boss. Not for Iris fans.





	No relation

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Flash or anything else you may recognize
> 
> The WestAllen stans are at it again. You all know that according to them, anyone who doesn't support Iris or WestAllen is a racist. Well now, according to them, any person of color who doesn't support Iris or WestAllen is a "traitor." Just when I though they couldn't get any worse.
> 
> And I constantly see them on Spallen and SnowBarry videos and fanfics, spewing hate, though they have no business there. So see what I do now.
> 
> Thank you awesome Quoran Ethan James, the Venn Diagram God, for inspiring me to write this.
> 
> This takes place in 4x1 when they "fail" to bring Barry back.

"Look, guys, we need to concentrate on stopping this Samurai who's trying to destroy the city, not on Barry." Iris told everyone who was annoyed by her nagging.

"Dude, what is your deal?" Cisco exploded on her, "It's like you don't even want him back."

"I do." Iris said, "But I think it's better to move on instead of thinking of what-ifs. And why didn't you tell me you were doing something like this? Why did you do this behind my back?"

Cisco couldn't take it anymore. He took out a pad and a pen.

He then drew two circles at a distance from each other and showed them to Iris, "Look at this. The circle on the left represents my business. The circle on the right represents your business. Do you see any relation?"

Iris' eyes widened in shock as she realized what Cisco had just done. Joe and Wally also had the same expression. Caitlin managed to suppress her chuckle. She had never liked Iris due to her attitude.

As Iris fumed in anger at how Cisco had just roasted her in the argument, his phone rang and Cecile called them to the precinct.

**Author's Note:**

> The WestAllen stans should learn this too now. They shouldn't stick their noses where they don't belong.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Until next time.
> 
> Aragorn II Elessar.


End file.
